


doubletalk gets through/乎弄過關

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya被逼急的樣子總是十分可人，在緊急狀況下更甚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	doubletalk gets through/乎弄過關

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doubletalk gets through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082781) by [csoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csoru/pseuds/csoru), [nescienx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescienx/pseuds/nescienx). 



> 繪者本站:buckybuns.tumblr.com
> 
> 譯者前言:感激我的英文小天使瑪桂QQ不然我應該從頭到尾都在屁，還有阿卡拯救我中文不然大家應該會看到軟趴趴硬不起來嗚嗚嗚

第一次是在Napoleon完全措手不及的狀況下發生。他一動也不動，內心就像台壞了的留聲機，只重複著相同的東西。

第一次這事兒發生時，是這個樣子的。他們正被槍擊－－就跟當任務出錯時那樣，這常常發生，事實上，又有點太常了－－這次的對手是同鄉的美國人。是的，就算如此對Napoleon來說也不是什麼耳目一新的大事件。但至少這次客觀上來講，他是站在道德天秤的正方，大概。

他跟Illya正被人槍擊，在控制室的另一頭，被警戒的紅光圍繞，而Napoleon先一步注意到Illya後頭揮刀而來的攻擊。

『蹲下，』Napoelon隔著滿室喧囂和槍聲大吼，急迫到甚至用了敵方也通的英文『現在！』

既使隔著房間Napoleon也能看到Illya瞳孔放大、放大，好似被切斷了身上支撐他的隱形線那般，Illya收緊雙膝棲下身來。

刀刃劃過空氣、切開先前Illya胸膛所在處，Napoleon愣在當下，Illya的反射時間不可能多過四分之一秒，甚至少於眨眼之順。Illya扭了下身，手揪緊對手把他踢開，想必斷了骨頭，因為那男的叫的像殺雞。Napoleon馬上把這件事情拋在腦後，專注在保住自己的性命上。

…

但他心中有一個部分，一個他關不掉(也不是說他有試著想關掉啦)的意識小迴圈不停把這幕在腦海中放了又放：Illya收身蹲下，他眼中閃爍的那股無生機的聽從，乖巧到像整個身體都是直接受令於Napoleon一般。毫無質疑，雖然略顯驚訝、但同等渴求地服從。

有趣。

Napoleon任這些想法迂迴腦中，某些日子他的工作並不無聊，但當無聊的日子來臨時，通常他都會開一瓶上好的酒、把袖子邊捲起來，放鬆自己然後讓各種不同猜想恣意地在心中發揚。他好奇事情到底會變得如何，有很多猜想他可以去嘗試，雖說結局大都以Illya折斷他手指收尾。Illya被逼急的樣子總是十分可人，在緊急狀況下更甚。

…

八月的威尼斯都是遊客，大運河擠得像是正午的高速公路。旅館四樓即使開了陽台也算得上是足夠隱私，紗窗隨著微風搖曳，但這些都不是Napoleon關注的點。因為是夜晚才該令人意亂神迷，燈光斑斑綴在運河上頭、優質的客房服務，職員無不盡心取悅貴賓－－還有，當然的，在城市中最高賭場的撲克遊戲。

他準備要表現得不至於贏太顯眼、但又要讓些重要人士輸到脫褲，Waverly為這次任務給的推薦旅館清單自然也沒被他放在心上。從Illya走進套房時收緊的瞳來判斷，俄國人，同樣也不怎麼滿意Napoleon這個選擇。美國人張開雙手，臀上的衣擺隨著動作飄舞。『別拘謹，』他說。『把我家當－，後半句你自個兒知道的。*(西文mi casa su casa/把我家當你家 )』

小桌上放了一瓶麥卡倫威士忌，同著兩個杯子。Illya先對著酒皺皺眉，然後看向Napoleon。『Waverly知道他為這些東西付錢嗎？』

『還不知道，』Napoleon說。『拜託，U.N.C.L.E背後是英國政府，我想八成美國跟蘇聯也贊助了些，他們要的是任務能順利被完成，在刀口上花些錢不為過吧。』

『這些跟刀口可差得遠了。』Illya沒有鬆開眉間，到是收了蘇洛遞過來的酒淺嚐一口。俄國人跟蘇洛站得如此之近，近到Illya嚥下液體時那聲讚賞的咕噥都清晰可聞，一定有人教過他怎麼品酒。

『你拿到東西了嗎？』Illya問道。

在來到威尼斯之前，就協議好由他倆其一負責偷帶所有槍械，經過抽籤還有Illya的抗議後，Napoleon開心地看到自己得到了那坨小軍火庫的擁有權。(大多時候，Napoleon靠的是即興演出，他從沒讓自己失望過。但他仍舊習慣做好某種程度以上的準備。)

『我拿到了，這活兒可不容易，有鑑於在鐵幕這頭還有幾個國界要過。你們的國界可難搞了，對那些有俄國口音的人來說也許簡單些，想要的話你可以把這句當作給你的稱讚。』

Illya翻了個白眼但沒有移動，顯然對兩人間髮之差的隔距沒什麼意見。他的高領、夾克、肩繫槍套都隱隱透出冰冷的專業氣息，但此外、他的赤腳跟沒有繫領帶的襯衫又讓Napoleon覺得他很隨興自在。這感覺不錯。

 

『別擔心Peril，你的槍我帶著。』Napoleon說，然後一股給Illya下指令的衝勁湧上心頭，他加到。『坐下。』

有那麼一秒他很確信Illya就會這樣跪坐在地上，雙膝著地，流暢的摺疊修長的雙腿，無比自然。但Illya控制住自己，僵直身軀，向Napoleon再靠近一步。現在他們近到Napoleon必須抬起頭來才有辦法維持視線接觸。如果俄國人想要的話，他是有辦法很會迂迴的。

『你在做什麼？』Illya問，像是隻純血杜賓犬，覺得被威脅後發出反制，但又沒強烈到喚出體內的野性兇殘。自Napoleon看到Illya本能蹲下那天以來過了兩周有，直覺告訴他Illya也記得那次。如果有件事情Napoleon Solo想做的話，地球上沒什麼止得住他。

『我只是再請求你在我去幫你拿東西的時候佔張椅子坐坐。』

『不是＂請求＂，是＂告訴＂。』

『不一樣嗎？』

『不一樣。』Illya明確地慢慢說到，把玻璃杯握在自己跟Napoleon中間，另一隻手在側邊捲成一球。『不要對我下指令，Cowboy。我不為你工作。』

Napoleon衡量了下，一步縮短了兩人間的距離，然後又是一步。討人厭的笑容仍掛在臉上，他早就有些為空氣中繃緊的氣氛感到興奮，就好像通了電。Napoleon想要把手指放上Illya頸測的脈動處看他會不會被嚇到、看指尖觸到的瞬間會不會冒出火花來。

他走了半圈到Illya身後，俄國人沒有轉身，也許他再等允許他有所動作的那個指令。

在Napoleon意識的另一角，他想著到底是誰、又花了多久才把Illya訓練成這現在這般乖巧。現下Napoleon想做的其實是放聲大笑。不是馴使Illya比想像中輕鬆，就是歸功於自己對Illya不假思索服從這行為 －僅管只有片刻 － 做了完美的解讀 ，彷彿有人恭維地為Napoleon將Illya那迂迴、帶點矛盾的衝動解剖，分析出進一步＂攻佔＂的端倪。

『我們兩個的關係是相對的，但我想這敘述大概不符合現況，是吧？』

『你說啊，你起的頭。』

Napoleon露齒笑道。『不，起頭的是你自己。』他反駁，『我也沒那能力把威士忌強灌進你喉頭，不是嗎？』

 

Illya嚥了口水，不知怎的底下的噪音似乎被卡在陽台上不來，使的這聲吞嚥大到清晰如槍響。也許Illya有一個記憶區塊是專門存放此類詞彙的：威士忌、強灌、喉嚨。

從Napoleon聽聞過的KGB訓練新人方式來判斷，就算Illya腦中真有那個區塊，美國人也不會對此感到意外。他好奇地是在Illya被磨滅至百依百順前到底經歷過多少反抗？還是說Illya本性就是習於屈從呢？

Napoleon把手輕放上Illya的肩，施力恰好到讓Illya能隔著夾克感受到觸碰，又不會用力到像是一個驅使他前進的暗示。

『這件事情裡最妙的部分是，』Napoleon說，Illya的皮夾克在手下被捂的溫熱。

『我認為你在邀請我。』

然後他把手指圈上Illya的頸背，粗魯地用力下壓。俄國人雙膝跪了下來。

Illya－－跪著，隨著一聲急促的喘息，他摺疊自己修長的身軀，一滴威士忌也沒有撒出來。他絕對有足夠的機會肘擊Napoleon的膝蓋把他打成渣渣，然而沒有。Napoleon鬆開Illya的頸子，從這個角度他看不見Illya是否感到憤怒。他沒有反抗，就這樣被制在地上－不是綁著，但這是個不錯的點子，對吧？光想像就是藝術品一件。－

出於某種病態的好奇心理，也從他們相遇的那刻開始，Napoleon就好奇著Illya可以被逼到多緊。Napoleon把手指梳進Illya髮間，對自己造成的混亂不自覺地感到滿足。

『現在，』Illya開口，頭向後傾斜到Napoleon能看見那雙飄移半張著的天藍色，他依靠著Napoleon的手，像是冀求觸碰的小狗。『我允許你。』

覺得Illya像小狗這想法縈繞在他腦中，所以Napoleon彎下腰來輕聲安撫道『好孩子。』Illya咬住一聲－也許是－呻吟。

『把杯子放下。』Napoleon說道，Illya遵從了。他低下頭，任Napoleon從肩處開始剝除他的外套，並掛上最近的椅背。過程中Illya一動也不動，除了在Napoleon回來時再次誇獎道『很棒。』時沒穩住的呼吸頻率。

現下大概沒有比＂很棒＂還要切合Illya的定義了，他表現得服服貼貼，不像是被尖刺硬戳出來的服從。這令Napoleon興奮，更甚，看看Illya的目光是怎麼追隨著他的一舉一動。俄國人注視著Napoleon的臉龐，神情中半是窒息、半是恐懼。Napoleon十分自信要是他給Illya下令，在低沉一個音階和點威權口氣，那些字句就會鑽進Illya皮膚底下使他顫抖。Illya會眼睛都不會眨一下地無條件臣服於他。

這個理解像是腎上腺素般令Napoleon興奮，這種激情自他闖進英格蘭銀行的金庫後就再也沒有過。

他沒有作聲，酸楚感咬上兩人心頭，光知道這個可能性存在就足夠了。所以取而代之地，Napoleon跪蹲了下來，指節滑過他襯衫柔順的布料，開始緩慢細緻地解除Illya的肩繫槍套。自被命令放下後Illya便再也沒有看向那杯威士忌，他的眼中只映的出Napoleon。面頰潮紅、頭髮仍亂糟糟地翹起，看起來像是被人蹂躪一翻那般。他不可能只因為幾口酒精而醉，所以這些不是威士忌的影響。他盯著Napoleon卸下他的武器放到不遠之處。

好像Illya需要武裝才有辦法致命。

好像Napoleon無法看出眼前的男人有多令人意亂神迷。

Napoleon覺得自己有點酒醉，這畫面他從沒... ...噢不，他想過，在那些需要自己解決的夜晚，但那些畫面中Illya尖銳刺人、界限明確。看看現在Illya是怎麼貼著他每一個觸碰，是怎麼在Napoleon吐出稱讚時興奮到連呼吸都控制不穩。

這比醉酒於上好的威士忌還要棒，甚至勝於偷竊的快感。

Napoleon模糊地意識到他們兩個都硬了，這想法一出現在腦中便無法抹滅。他猜想法文中一定有個無法翻譯的詞彙是形容這種盲目情慾與危險的加總體。微風從暢開的陽台吹進，讓Illya透出一聲急促的喘息。冰冷的空氣撲打上過熱的皮膚，而他倆還好好地著著衣裝呢。Napoleon再次回到Illya身後，這次他雙膝跟著跪下，靠上眼前的人˙。

『穩住，Peril。不准動。』他下令，滿意地等到Illya表示同意的點頭，然後抓住奶金色頭髮向後輕扯，把下巴收在Illya的肩窩內，唇碰上男人的耳垂，新生的鬍渣磨蹭著他的下嘴唇，Napoleon另一隻手向下探去，鬆開Illya的皮帶。

可惜的是陽台的門映照不出他們現在的模樣，下次，他會要Illya在整面落地鏡前、全裸、映著晨光、身上蓋著汗水跟傷痂。和著下頭大運河遊客的吵雜聲，Napoleon往美妙的下一步邁進。

『看看你，美得像卡拉瓦喬筆下的傑作。』Napoleon的氣噗上Illya耳廓，讓後者緊張的吞了口口水，但仍舊跟Napoleon命令的一樣保持不動。『是任何人都可以讓你這麼乖巧、聽話嗎？還是只有我這麼問過？你的上司曾這麼要求過你嗎？』

Illya為此震了下，股間微微顫抖直到他再次抓回身體的主動權，同時Napoleon選了這時刻把手越過皮帶滑進褲檔內，Illya的陰莖硬如熱鐵，大概是出於Napoleon先前吐出的字句。Napoleon對自己的床技很有信心，嘴上功夫更是不用說，他想自己大概有辦法用言語就把Illya逼下崩潰的懸崖。

『你一直都這麼喜歡聽命嗎？』Napoleon聲音降了一個層階，裏頭透出的安穩令人發麻。『還是是被調教成這樣的？他們需要教你嗎？我覺得不呢，你打從心底享受從命的感覺，甚至比你應該要的還多。』

『你，』Illya抽了口氣。『想太多了。』

『我沒準你講話，Peril。』

Illya悶笑一聲，但很快這聲笑在Napoleon套弄下轉成一聲充滿激情－跟感謝－的哼。他想必也感受到頂在自己大腿上的慾望。

『下次我要把你綁起來，堵住你的嘴。』他又扯了一次Illya的頭髮，然後把手指下伸觸上喉嚨。沒用上什麼力，但他能感受到Illya在他指腹下的陣陣顫抖，身體僵硬。『我把你綁起來你會照單全收，對嗎？』Napoleon離他很近，空氣凝結成糊，然後這麼說到。他用掌蓋住Illya的嘴然後加速了另一隻手的套弄。『讓你只聽著我讚頌你的美。』

Illya大聲呻吟，弓起身子來，手握的力道之緊讓Napoleon擔心他會不會握碎自己的骨頭。然後他毫無預警地癱倒在Napoleon上身，呼氣噗上蓋住他的掌心，過了不知道多久，Napoleon才終於記得要放開Illya。令人驚訝，他沉迷到甚至忘記要放手。

光拼湊Illya緊靠他的畫面：伸展、自在、被性張力輾平，而非像往常野性兇殘就令他無法思考。Illya，另一方面，有了別的點子。帶著另他土崩瓦解的陣陣情慾，俄國人轉身面對Napoleon，將他推倒至背著地，對Napoleon發出的那聲咕噥抬了抬眉毛，突如其然的姿勢轉換並不在Napoleon的計畫範圍內，甚至突然到他連抗議都給忘了。Illya驚人熟稔地剝除他的褲子，分開Napoleon的大腿好讓自己棲身在其中。

他雙掌包覆住Napoleon的臀將他釘穩在地上，接著開始動作。

Napoleon發出一聲悶哼用手臂遮住自己的雙眼，字詞無法精確表達他現在的感受，所以他禁聲不語，這樣被漸進佔實在令人擔憂，遑論這句話的主詞是Illya－那個一直以來都被制約的男人，這個俄國人在模仿之前被加諸於己的細節。－如果Illya做不好的話... ...不，他很厲害、精熟於此，而且明顯享受於握有主控權的分秒細節。

愉悅從Napoleon各處神經一路燒至他的胃部積屯。等等有很多東西能等著讓Napoleon回味咀嚼，像是：是誰教的Illya一口俐落，又從哪他學來這樣令人欲仙欲死的唇舌技巧。Napoleon一句話也說不出口，美國人大聲呼氣，房間裡頭只剩低俗淫靡的吞吐聲，Napoleon打算存著等下次孤獨的夜晚拿出來意淫。

Napoleon把空著的手梳進Illya的髮際，在一個特別另人動情的套弄時肩頸弓起，忍不住揪緊柔順的奶金色頭髮。他知道Illya喜歡他這麼做，這屬於會讓Illya發出滿足悶哼的觸碰之一，就像他現在做的一樣。

高潮來的令人措手不及，Napoleon只能透過手肘的縫隙看著Illya用手背擦拭嘴角，俄國人收緊雙膝，坐回一開始Napoleon下壓他的姿勢。看起來十分不Illya得開心、亂糟糟和滿足。不久之前Napoleon才制住他，使他臣服，讓他射在自己衣褲內，他不應該看起來這麼愉悅。

Napoleon不確定是在什麼時候事情發展失控成這副德性的，想想也許從開頭韁繩就沒被他握在手中。美國人吞了口口水。『也許該換你帶著武器去接頭點？』Illya說，聲音沙啞，但俄國人似乎不是很在意。

Napoleon仍舊掙扎著喘氣，稍稍把手臂下壓，露出一縫蔚藍色。『這是某種條件交換嗎？』

『我個人認為這是個－－藉口。』

『什麼的藉口？』

Illya露出個討厭的笑容，臉上的胭紅尚未退去，天藍色的眼眸被情慾染深，下唇上留著啃咬過的痕跡。這副模樣完全達到它應有的效果，現在Napoleon唯一想做的事情就是拎著Illya的領子，把他按倒在床上，直到俄國人準備好再度低頭懇求它為止。

不過現在Napoleon才是那個被放倒在地上的那位。誠實說，這狀況沒有很符合這幾周來他所有可能的臆測。『我有長眼睛，Cowboy，我知道你正看著我。你不是隱形的。』

『而.... ...？』Napoleon下接。

『而我想知道如果我任你恣意來的話，你會做到什麼程度。我懂你，你達不到我想要的，除非你認為那是出自你的主意。』

Napoleon哼一聲氣，不確定湧上的煩躁感從何而來。但由著現在這個景象：Illya把他釘在地上，盯著他瞧，僅僅是盯著看而已。－而顯然，Napoleon才不是那個不需用任何束縛就可以被制服的那位。－

突然間Napoleon懂了，這一切是如此的清晰明瞭。他想知道Illya的的底線在哪，想知道俄國人可以有多聽話，這正是Illya仰賴他、寄望他去做的。

Napoleon知道這棋局該從何下手了。

他扭身，把伊利亞的雙手制在頭頂，讓俄國人倒在地上。前傾，在他耳邊細語。『我希望我表現得如你預期。』Napoleon說，注意到自己字句間透出滿溢的佔有慾。

Illya的笑咧的更開了。『超乎預期的好。』他說，接著直起身體，拉起褲頭，沒有為內部濕糊成一片表示出丁點的不舒服。Illya穿回被剝去的外套，他拉動領子整理的動作緩到近乎情色．比Napoleon脫去它的時候還要過分。肩繫槍套躺在地板上，它的主人看起來十分放鬆，少了以往繃緊的俐落，像是寒冬時令人暖心的陽光。要說Napoleon一開始還有想著說要從Illya身上掘出什麼的話，現在，那些理由也不重要了。

『明早八點，記得帶槍。』

再次的房間又只剩下他一個人了。Napoleon頹坐回地上，躺下讓頭跟木製地板敲出一聲溫和的響，用雙手掌心把臉蓋的嚴實。開始重新讓大腦運作上線，度量著這幾周來他對如何讓Illya服從的各種計畫、那些過界的精密構思－－現在不再只是幻想了。－－

多麼美妙。

『這步漂亮，Peril。』Napoleon的聲音被靜謐的威尼斯夜晚吞沒，然後美國人不可控制的大笑起來。


End file.
